


Tie a Knot and Swing

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Rope work doesn't have to be all serious, as Lauren demonstrates to Bo's delight.





	Tie a Knot and Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 21, Prompt: Suspension

“I don’t want to sound judgmental or anything, but it’s kind of freaky that you know how to do this,” Bo commented as she pulled off her clothing and came to stand on the spot Lauren indicated.

“Most of this is just knots, and half the Boy Scout population knows how to do those. The rest is just tension and anatomy with a splash of physics. Easy,” Lauren was double checking her equipment, making sure the ropes she wanted were there. She touched a pair of safety scissors for reassurance before picking them up and putting them in her back pocket for easy reach in an emergency.

“Dr. Lewis, are you implying that Boy Scouts are kinky?” Bo teased as she took a quick moment to shake out her limbs.

“If the shoe fits,” Lauren responded dryly. “Alright, legs shoulder width apart, hands on your head, please.”

“Oooo,” teased Bo, “Take-charge Lauren is in the room.”

Lauren tried to give her a stern look but her smile ruined the effect. She ended up sticking her tongue out at Bo then used one of her feet to nudge Bo’s apart to the correct distance. She ran her hands up Bo’s naked torso from her stomach to her shoulders, then traced her fingers down Bo’s arm, making Bo shiver in response. Then she grabbed Bo’s wrists and pulled her hands up and put them on top of her head.

“Stay,” she instructed. “If you’re good, you’re going to like this.”

“And If I’m bad?” Bo asked, keeping her feet and hands as they were placed.

“Then I’ll like it,” Lauren said, picking up her first hank of rope and unraveling it, tossing the line out to straighten it.

“Not much incentive either way,” Bo remarked, watching the rope unfurl.

Lauren simply smiled and went to her knees in front of Bo, reaching around her with the rope and beginning the tie.

It began with a wrap around Bo’s waist that secured in the front and then it came down and wrapped around the top of her thigh coming up through between her legs towards Lauren, who teasingly tugged the rope a little higher to press against Bo’s crotch for a moment before she gently placed the rope correctly, flat and snug against the skin.

Lauren continued the rope across and up, bringing it behind Bo a short distance below the first wrap and then doing the same wrap down and around Bo’s other thigh, complete with the same teasing tug against her crotch.

Then the tedious part began, at least from Bo’s perspective. Lauren got so focused when she was doing things like this, so intent on getting everything placed just so in order to ensure it worked perfectly. She didn’t entirely forget Bo, there were plenty of teasing touches and mischievous glances upwards as she worked. Adding a new line of rope as she ran out, occasionally leaning forward in her kneel to press a soft kiss against the skin of Bo’s belly above the rope.

She was weaving the rope around Bo’s torso and thighs in the same pattern taking the time to go over and under previous lines. Bo couldn’t see the full effect from the angle she had, but it looked almost like Lauren was weaving a rope basket around her middle. She wasn’t too upset about not being able to see the rope though since her current angle afforded her a magnificent view down the front of Lauren’s shirt.

She suspected Lauren knew that and had done it on purpose, since she’d been wearing a different shirt that morning and had changed just before they came in here to play, but she certainly wasn’t going to object to having a chance to ogle.

She knew Lauren was nearing the end of things when she started using up the rope in small wraps that didn’t follow the set pattern of around and around. Then Lauren started adjusting the ropes around Bo’s thigh, tugging them so that they were fully snug against Bo’s skin and positioned just so for whatever Lauren was planning though she did check to make sure that they weren’t sitting on any of Bo’s nerves and were lying flat with even tension against her skin.

Lauren was looking pleased at her work, but given that there was still plenty of rope sitting out, Bo didn’t think she was done. She was right.

Lauren began tying additional rope into the hip harness wrapped and woven around Bo’s hips. She was teasing more again though, since she was standing up now, and between ties her hands were running over Bo’s breasts and stomach, up her arms and down her sides. Bo was doing her best to hold the position she’d been told to, but it was getting harder. 

And then she realized that Lauren was tying the ropes to the hard point above her.

“Hey, whoa, are we ready for this?” Bo asked with a small amount of concern. “I thought we needed more practice with the floor work and you wanted to take that class…” She trailed off as Lauren leaned in and kissed her, not hard enough to cut her words off, but just gently and lovingly, bringing the flow of words to a halt naturally.

“We’re ready, Bo,” she said confidently. “I already took the class and we’ve been practicing floor work for a while. We enjoy that and I want to try a suspension. Do you?”

She would have accepted a no, Bo could see that in her eyes. She wouldn’t force it, wouldn’t press, but she had a surprise of some sort. It was dancing in the delight in her eyes, and Bo couldn’t deny her whatever it was since it would make her happy. She considered the risks and Lauren’s skill and then nodded her assent.

Lauren’s smile lit up the room as she went back to tying the uplines, making sure they were secure on the harness as well as the hard point. It didn’t take her long to finish since she’d been nearly done by the time Bo interrupted her.

When she finished, she reached up and took Bo’s hands, slowly moving them down from her head, gently easing out the slight ache that had come from holding them up for so long, and bringing them to rest on the vertical ropes. She helped Bo grip her fingers around those ropes and then stepped back with a smile.

“Sit down,” she said happily to Bo who looked startled by the instruction.

“Just sit?” Bo questioned, hands tugging on the rope to make sure they were secure.

Lauren nodded enthusiastically and Bo slowly let her weight drop into the harness, letting the ropes hold her up. They were all secure. The hip harness was equally as secure and while the ropes gave a little under the weight, they held and she found herself sitting in the middle of the air.

Lauren walked behind Bo and put her hands gently on the small of Bo’s back and pushed lightly. Bo began swinging.

As she took in the setup, the ropes, the harness, and Lauren pushing her now, Bo began to laugh. “You made me a swing?” She asked in delight, moving her legs a little bit to help keep the small bit of momentum.

“Do you like it?” Lauren asked. “I mean, you can’t go too crazy with it, but it seemed like a good idea.”

“I love it,” Bo declared, “and I will show you how much I love it when you get me down from here.” She grinned at Lauren. “But first, give me another push?”

Laughing, Lauren complied. Bo spent at least five minutes gently swinging on her homemade rope swing before she tired of that, twisting around to wrap her legs around Lauren and draw her close for a kiss.

Eventually they got her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Instructional video for the hip harness used in this fic can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQwiUEvKxu8
> 
> If you want to learn how to do suspensions, please, please, for the love of god, find someone who knows what they're doing who can teach you and work with you and not harm you.
> 
> The same goes for rope work in general. Nerves are delicate and you want to keep all your limbs fully functional.
> 
> This has been a PSA.


End file.
